


【米兰345】足以慰时光

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 他们的米兰，米兰的他们，时光流去，人如星散，存在过就足够告慰时光。





	【米兰345】足以慰时光

**Author's Note:**

> 《南风北去》《日光机场》《假日红白绿》真的好好看啊呜呜呜

米兰输了，载入史册的惊天逆转。

全队低着头往场外走，保罗咬着衣服的下摆，表情模糊不清，整辆大巴上没有人说话，有球迷冲过来怒骂他们，保罗停在那儿回击那个球迷，保安和教练团赶紧把人分开，有记者说这才是队长，大概是夸保罗能稳住，没有崩溃的意思。

比利见过他真崩溃的样子，十七八岁，又瘦又锐利的时候，脾气混蛋的吓人，一句话也不说，高高的个子缩在一起，头发散乱的披到脸上，眼泪是不常见的，老塞萨尔从小就训练他，后卫这个位置对他的性格也有影响，不允许为过去的错误懊恼，还有下一个球下一次防守，但这有时不管用。

今晚伊斯坦布尔比赛的时候保罗已经三十七岁，也许是最后一次欧冠决赛了，能够忍着心痛去保护队员，不代表他晚上能睡得着，米兰的荣光日益可见的消磨，前两年比利要走的时候他几近崩溃，大家都吓坏了，比利自己也想通了，一辈子都在意大利，去美国干什么呢，他掉头回了米兰。

比赛完他们所有人都走了，足球今天是个伤心的玩意，保罗在更衣室里关着灯不说话，比利在门外等他，听见一声压抑的抽气，又低又朦胧，就那么一声就没了。他比保罗还大两岁，在青年队算有差别的了，想起他们第一次见面的时候，比利就觉得这孩子的蓝眼睛好看，要是哭了真舍不得，可现在这哭不出来的样子更舍不得。

等了一会，比利就推门进去了，锁门是不怕的，他早就拿着钥匙呢。保罗靠在长椅上，咬着嘴唇不动也不说话，心里指不定想什么呢。比利轻轻地坐在他旁边，见他没反应，就抬起手慢慢地抱住他，手底下的身体硬得像一块石头，“放松，保罗”，比利说，一遍一遍，不厌其烦。

他们当然吵架过，牙齿和舌头还会硌碰，何况他们。有一次记不清为什么事了，吵得很凶，保罗哑着嗓子叫他滚，比利自己一脚踢翻了凳子说这又不是米兰你叫谁滚呢，然后就打在一起，比利伸手抓过来的时候，保罗生气地推他，说不清是谁先动的手，不一会儿，两个少年就倒在了地上，比利死死抓着保罗的球衣领子，双腿压过来，保罗往后仰身，交叉抓住比利的手，左腿被压住了，右腿曲起来顶着比利，他们在地上翻滚，保罗打不过他，对着面前的肩膀一口咬下去，操真他妈的疼。他大概是叫的太惨烈了，保罗一下松了口，紧张兮兮地道歉。

抱着这三十多的男人想以前十七八岁的时候觉得日子过得真快，一场场比赛踢过来，有时好有时坏，赢过冠军，输过奇迹，体力渐渐衰退的时候才觉得老了，可队长不让人放心啊。比利摸着面前蓬松的卷发，保罗垂着眼睛，脸贴在颈窝里不说话，呼吸又沉又重，热烘烘的四肢紧紧抱着面前的人，身体终于一点点软乎下来了。

比利今天也累，他上场了几十分钟，这会肌肉还一抽一抽的疼，他偏过头去亲保罗的眼睛和额头，声音比耳语大不了多少，“我们换个姿势？”，听到一声闷闷的回应。于是两个加起来快八十的男人缠着抱着在椅子上挪动，那场景说出来有点滑稽，好在能够舒服点比什么都重要。

他们以前不这么挤，宿舍都是单人床，无论是德米、比利还是保罗都早早地长到了一米八的个子，睡在一起未免太局促。有一次他们想跑出去玩——主要是比利想出去，他们一起躲在工具间里，三个大男孩紧紧地贴在一起，保罗动了下胳膊就戳到德米的小腹，德米小小地叫了一声，被比利捂住了嘴，被教练抓住那就前功尽弃了。男孩们在工具间里憋得满脸通红，几乎能感受到对方身体里心脏的跳动。

德米……德米也走了，离开了米兰。他今天应该在家里看比赛，说不定这会正抓着电话纠结呢。比利觉得这辈子德米的第一次都和他们有关，第一次从基地翻墙，第一次去酒吧，第一次拿冠军……哦还有第一次和男人接吻，那是保罗二十一岁生日的时候，他们在酒吧玩游戏，可怜的德米抽中了热吻的纸条，喝的傻乎乎的保罗被大家起哄，抱着德米就亲了整整四分钟*，比利是叫的最响亮的一个，不知道为什么他看见德米和保罗接吻心里就砰砰地跳，又激动又兴奋，还带着一点遗憾。

后来德米有一天在宿舍看见比利亲保罗，天气热，小两岁的后卫穿着短裤和比利亲在一起，腿跨在两边，德米的表情比自己被亲都惊讶，憋了一会眼圈就慢慢红了，比利哄了半天，保罗也急着想解释，最后不知怎么的就变成了三个男孩相互亲吻，皮肤和皮肤之间的磨蹭点燃火焰，头发和头发之间勾缠。真是太年轻了，现在比利想起来就叹气。

保罗终于抬起头看着他，时光让他的男孩逐渐成熟，却没有改变那双清澈的蓝眼睛。保罗认真地说，“比利，我想要你”。他似乎忘了这里是更衣室，忘了他们不再是肆无忌惮的少年，比利却毫不犹豫地答应了他。

唉，德米总是说他把保罗带坏了，不该什么都答应他。以前保罗想试试喝醉的感觉，周末晚上比利就从背包里拿出好几瓶酒，保罗喝醉了拉着德米跳舞，眼睛闪着光地大喊大叫，最后三个人脸色青白头疼欲裂被教练骂，加训加到腿软。

可德米也是一样的，他总是想阻止他们，但比利犯混蛋的时候他还是会努力地想办法。保罗喜欢打扮，德米看见了他衣服上的毛絮就帮他弄掉，他对保罗也会生气，大多数是在他犯固执的时候，保罗飙车发泄情绪，却在城外出了车祸，人没什么事。德米又惊又气，一周都不和保罗说话，最后保罗涨红着脸期期艾艾的去找德米道歉，等比利回来的时候德米和保罗就一起在沙发上看电视看得睡着了。

黑暗里他们把衣服脱掉，比利仔仔细细地看保罗，他的男孩长大了，长得更英俊更厉害了，以前纤薄的身材慢慢结实饱满，四肢修长流畅，脱去稚气的面容英俊而深情，眼睛还是一样的蓝，却不再是一个需要前辈管教的锋利青涩的少年，而是成熟端严的米兰队长了。

是众多的爱意和温柔将保罗浸润成这样的完美，他在日夜不息的期待爱护和压力中成长。这其中有比利和德米的功劳，他们虽然对保罗温柔，却时时刻刻帮他盯着米兰队里的情况，教导那些年轻的球员或外来的球星，这里是AC米兰，有人笑着说米兰有一个队长却有两个队副。

这一次的性爱更多是出于对爱的需求，他们也不再像以前一样急切地直奔主题，比利时不时地在身体四处落下亲吻，肩膀、手腕、小腹、膝盖……保罗发出轻轻的喘息，被那种亲吻之中的珍重和爱意激得颤抖，他向下伸手抓紧了比利的手腕，两个人十指相交。

以前比利还给德米涂过指甲油，亮粉色的，趁着他睡觉的时候比利和保罗蹲在旁边一点点涂，保罗还蹭到了脸上，德米醒来迷迷糊糊地去洗手间，站在洗手池那里差点尖叫得整个宿舍都听到了，保罗笑得直不起腰，比利一边笑一边帮他洗掉了，别问为什么这些女孩子的事情比利都会。那一周比利下场穿的外套里总有各种各样的小纸条，德米写的，从“混蛋”到“我恨你”，比利找了个本子把纸条都贴起来了。

比利用牙撕开了润滑剂，将冰凉的润滑剂在火热的掌心停留了一会，然后才慢慢将手指放进去，保罗不再是纯白如纸的茫然，身体和他配合默契，抬高大腿，按着节奏呼吸放松。比利的手指在体内深入，弯曲指节刮蹭过柔软的穴肉，在按到腺体的时候感受到猛然绷紧的颤抖。保罗用手爱抚着比利的前端，指节弯曲，缓慢而充满技巧。

前戏足够漫长，等到进入的时候只剩下柔软的钝胀感，一直深入到最里面，“我陪着你呢”，比利说。保罗的神情变了一点，眼睫毛微微颤动着，蓝眼睛里海水汹涌，他仰头吻上了比利，手臂紧紧地抱住了他，唇齿相依，身体相连，一起走过人生二十几年的两个人彼此见过最狼狈最傻瓜的时光，仿佛有相濡以沫的错觉。

他们很熟悉对方的身体，比利准确柔和地刺激深处的敏感点，在口舌间感受震颤的呻吟，湿润火热的后穴热情地收缩，带来一阵阵快感。高潮的时候，保罗仰起头茫然失神地放松身体。比利冲刺了几下，也借着收缩的刺激射了出来。他将套子取下来打结，不能丢在更衣室里，新闻已经够热闹了。他们就这么抱着过了一会，房间里的黑暗笼罩着他们。然后保罗挣扎着起来，说要去里面冲一下澡，比利想了想抓起毛巾跟了过去。

开车回家的路上，保罗接到了德米的电话，远去异乡的德米的声音从电流里还原，温柔而暗藏担忧，保罗坦诚地告诉德米他很难过，并且暂时觉得不会恢复。比利知道伤痕不会因为一次安慰而愈合，耻痛会一直跟随他们，但陪伴的时光就能够让人积攒再次前进的勇气，也许最后他还是要比保罗先离开米兰，但他们终究会在未来重逢。

**Author's Note:**

> *酒吧热吻来自《云书》


End file.
